pose_fxfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Evangelista
Angel Evangelista is a former member of the House of Abundnace, leaving alongside Blanca Rodriguez, a former escort, and a former employee for Show World. While working one night by the Piers, she becomes romantically invested in her newest client Stan Bowes. Despite repeatedly being let down, she continued having relations with him until the unexpected meeting with his wife Patty. Years after the affair ended, she continued to engage in sex work before being pulled aside by her house Mother, who motivated her to take on a career in modeling instead. Despite fears of being clocked by the eyes on her, Angel became a recurring client under Miss Ford and the Ford Agency. She also becomes romantically involved with Lil Papi Evangelista. Biography Early Life Angel, assigned male at birth, lived with a mother and father. A day in her childhood, she stole a red leather pump shoe and took it home. She attempted to sneak the shoe into her room but it dropped from her coat. Though Angel begged her parents to keep it, she received a slap from her father; her relationship with her parents ultimately changed since the incident ultimately leading to her running away.[[Giving and Receiving|1.03 Giving and Receiving]] Royal House of Abundance to be added[[Pilot|1.01 Pilot]] Christmas Promise Angel was brought to a leased, furnished apartment by Stan Bowes. Becoming intimate, she requested that on Christmas Day he visit her, even if it was to only last for an hour. Stan never showed up.[[Giving and Receiving|1.03 Giving and Receiving]] Dinner to be added In Her Honor to be added[[Mother's Day|1.05 Mother's Day]] Modeling Opportunity After being encouraged to pursue her dream of modeling by Mother Blanca, she went to a try-out land met Miss Ford who arranged a photo shoot for her. Unable to pay for it, the photographer Andre forced her to be photographed naked. When she revealed this to her house, they beat the photographer and took the photos and negatives.[[Acting Up|2.01 Acting Up]] Funeral Arrangements To be added[[Never Knew Love Like This Before|2.04 Never Knew Love Like This Before]] Falling Out and Career Revival While visiting her sickly mother Blanca Evangelista at Roosevelt Hospital, Angel mentioned that during a photoshoot, she encountered a queen from the ball scene; she went to see Miss Ford at her office after the visit, being informed that she had been clocked, contracts being pulled from different venues. She sought her apartment, drinking heavily alone until the arrival of Lil Papi Evangelista. She told Papi that they found out about her transgender identity through a queen from the balls and repeatedly said she would not be able to find work. During one evening, Angel was approached again by Papi, being shown a business card for Esteban Martinez Talent Management. Though he told her that she would be one of his cilents, she rebuffed that she would need legitimate work opportunities.[[In My Heels|2.10 In My Heels]] Personality Snarky, occasionally immature, and fittingly prone to drama, Angel seeks validation and love. She hopes to survive and succeed in a world that repeatedly discards her. Relationships Romances *'Stan Bowes:' Angel engaged with Stan one evening upon watching as he circled the block. Though the two become open with one another and share a kiss, she develops an attraction to him. *'Lil Papi:' Angel and Papi begin as a sibling-like relationship at the start of House Evangelista. In many situations, they exhibit bickering, but have strong love. When Blanca sought to bring Angel into the world of modeling to escape escort servicing at the Pier, Papi and Angel advanced into a budding relationship between them, with Papi fully supporting her newfound career choice despite the trials that placed a strain on their romance. Friends *'Blanca Rodriguez:' She and Angel appear to have been friends for years, both being former members of House Abundance together. Blanca harbors maternal and loving feelings towards her and sees her as the next mother of the House of Evangelista. *'Damon Richards and Ricky:' *'Candy:' Though the two eventually belonged to two separate houses, Angel held a supportive and caring relationship with Candy despite the snarky and nasty remarks during some of their interactions. Both women expressed having negative perceptions of their own body and ventured people like Clarissa and Miss Orlando for silicone injections. They also share in their experiences as sex workers. *'Miss Ford': Enemies *'Andre Taglioni': In seeking a suggested professional photographer to take needed photos of her to enter the model agency, Angel met Andre, who cited having seen her at the Pier before. During their session, she was eventually demanded to undress and fondle for him; when she was unable to pay for the images, she had been assaulted. She later confessed this to Blanca and Lil Papi, who retaliated and collected the polaroids and negatives of Angel for Miss Ford. Gallery |-|Promotionals= POSE_S2-Poster4.jpg POSE_S2-Poster7.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= POSE_BTS02.jpg POSE_BTS18.jpg POSE_BTS04.jpg |-|Videos= Pose Season 1 Meet Angel Teaser FX Pose Season 1 Angel Walks Teaser FX Pose Season 2 Angel Teaser FX Pose Season 2 Angel & Lil Papi Teaser FX Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:House Evangelista